Gladionix (Pokémon)
Gladionix (Japanese: 咲く燃え Sakumoe) is a Dual Fire and Grass-Type Pokémon called the Fire Flower Pokémon. Gladionix evolves from Puffidale with a Fire Stone. Its special ability is Heat Growth along with Puffidale, allowing it to use an opponent's Fire-Type moves to power itself. Biology Physical Appearance Gladionix is a bipedal, plant like Pokémon with a physique similar to that of Roserade and a head similar to Meloetta. It has a slim body and a big, round head which is its bulb. The bulb is golden yellow with big red eyes and a small mouth in the front. Five red-orange petals grow from its head with two smaller, mango colored petals between them. Two vines on either side of its head dangle with the tips brown and rougher than the rest of the lime green vines. Gladionix's body is mostly lime green. It has two yellow-green leaves on its shoulders like shoulder guards. Its arms and legs are vines that become a darker green as it trails down to its hands and feet. Gladionix's feet are boot like and shaped like flames while also having the color of flames. It has a five, skinny petal coattail that has two, solid mango colored petals and three petals that are rimmed red-orange. Unlike all other Pokémon, Gladionix has two Shiny forms. Shiny Gladionix can also learn some attacks normal Gladionix are unable to learn depending on which Shiny is caught. One color is reffered as "ColdFire Gladionix", in which Gladionix's petal colors are shades of blue and purple with green eyes. The other Shiny is called "FireStorm Gladionix", which its body and vines are a darker green with a light brown head, yellow and black petals and sky blue eyes. Special Abilities Being a Fire and Grass-Type Pokémon, Gladionix can make energy for itself using heat, sunlight and fire. It stores this energy as fire in the middle of the petals on its head. When Gladionix is provoked or threatened, it can use the fire it stored and light the tips of the vines on its head to create a fiery Vine Whip attack. This is slightly different for ColdFire Gladionix and FireStorm Gladionix. ColdFire Gladionix's vines light with flames that are capable of freezing while FireStorm Gladionix can electrocute enemies. Behavior Most Gladionix are modest Pokémon, and are usually very picky about their trainers. When selecting mates, they are shown to be very specific in what they're looking for just like the qualities of a trainer. Gladionix don't usually have a preference of Type, as long as the Pokémon match the target qualities. Gladionix like warm environments such as tropical rain forests and deserts. Gladionix are more likely found in dry habitats and places of little rain. These Pokémon have nothing against water, being part Grass-Type, but it's not a crucial part of their necessities. Gladionix are shown to not compare themselves to other Pokémon and are normally very kind to its neighbors. Time to time however, lovestruck Pokémon will approach and a bachelor party may begin over Gladionix. If the bachelors don't fit the qualities Gladionix is looking for, they politely turn them down. Etymology Gladionix is named after the Gladiolus flower, a genus in the iris family. Though by the "attire" Gladionix wears, some could say that its name comes from "gladiator", a Roman fighter. The "-nix" suffix can possibly be from "phoenix", a mythical bird represented by fire. Diet While Gladionix is mostly a plant, it doesn't need some of the nutrition sources most Grass-Types need. Gladionix can collect energy simply from sunlight or any form of heat, including fire. It rarely drinks water and they usually only get that water from fruits in tropical areas or cacti in desert areas. Gladionix is also known to eat dry and bitter Berries and rarely any sweets given by their trainers. Popular Culture People of the Emperios Region see Gladionix as a symbol of affection, seeing as how they are picky about who their trainer is and are extremely loyal to them. There is even a flower named after Gladionix called the Gladio-Heart because it looks like the petals on Gladionix's head. If a Gladio-Heart is a gift to a friend, it is a sign that the two will always be best friends. If the flower is given to a loved one, more of the romance kind, it is a symbol of love and devotion to the person given the flower. Gladionix is also popular as both a gardener's Pokémon and a Coordinator's Pokémon because of its cuteness and beauty. In the anime, Gladionix is said to be one of the most beautiful Pokémon in Emperios and a strong Pokémon for a Trainer to have. Researchers study the rare cases of ColdFire and FireStorm Gladionix to see if it's a rare mutation in the species. In the Anime Main article: ''Cilan's Gladionix'' This Gladionix is a female. The team meets a Puffidale in "Something Green, Something Burning!", which Cilan befriends before protecting it from an angry Roselia. Puffidale feels indebted to the Pokémon Connoisseur, but refuses to join the team. Puffidale is seen to actually have been following the team since they left Valion City and helping from the sidelines. In "A Blazing Blossom!", Puffidale takes Chili's spare Fire Stone and evolves into Gladionix, the Pokémon of the Day, in order to protect Cilan. She then joins Cilan as his first Emperios region Pokémon after she is rescued from Team Rocket. For a while, Gladionix has a rivalry with Simisage over Cilan's affection until "An Infatuation Situation!". The two Pokémon even end up in a relationship by "Symbol of the Gladio-Heart!". Major Roles in Spinoffs Main article: Gladionix (guild member) A Gladionix is a default member of the Passionate Expedition Society, the guild of the Coast Continent. This Gladionix is female and is the distraction specialist. Game Data Pokédex Entries Pokémon Light "Gladionix can store heat and fire in the middle of the petals on its head. When provoked, it can light the ends of the vines on its head with the stored energy and attack with a fiery Vine Whip." Pokémon Darkness "This peculiar plant makes most of its energy from heat and fire, which it can store in the middle of the petals on its head. Gladionix is also the center of Pokémon bachelor competitions." Locations Pokémon Light Evolve Puffidale with Fire Stone Victory Road - 15% chance of sighting Pokémon Darkness Evolve Puffidale with Fire Stone Victory Road - 15% chance of sighting Type Effectiveness Normal Damage * Normal * Ice (Fire cancels) * Water (Grass cancels) * Fighting * Dark * Psychic * Ghost * Bug (Fire cancels) Advantages * Grass * Ice * Water * Ground * Rock * Steel * Bug Disadvantages * Rock * Flying * Poison Resistance * Steel * Fairy * Electric * Grass (3/4) Not Effective *Dragon Immunity * Fire (due to Heat Growth) Starting Stats (*May vary depending on what level it evovles*) Abilities Primary *Heat Growth - An Ability unique to Puffidale and Gladionix. It allows Gladionix to take 0 damage from an opponent's Fire-Type attack and raise its Evasiveness and Attack stats. This Pokémon does not have a Second Ability. Hidden *Chlorophyll - Few Puffidale and Gladionix have a Hidden Ability, the more common one being Chlorophyll. This allows the Pokémon a boost in speed when in sunlight. *Cute Charm - Only a small fraction of Puffidale and Gladionix with a Hidden Ability have Cute Charm, which makes a Pokémon of the opposite gender that attacks directly infatuated. Trivia * Gladionix and Puffidale are the first Dual-Type Pokémon that are a Grass and Fire-Type to be introduced. * Gladionix is often paired with Roserade and/or Lilligant by fans due to their body shape and styles. Fans call them the three together "Royal Blossom Trio". Gladionix is usually depicted as the "Magician" of the trio while Lilligant is the "Lady" and Roserade is the "Knight". * Gladionix's color is based on the daylily flower instead of the gladiolus flower. Origins Gladionix is based on a day lily, a popular flower with meaning symbols in modern culture. Its' "coattails" are from a coat like garment and the leaves represent a knight.Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Pokémon Category:Fire-Type Pokémon Category:Grass-Type Pokémon Category:Dual Type Pokémon Category:Field Egg Group Category:Grass Egg Group